


Flash Time | Out of Flash Time

by sabt101



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabt101/pseuds/sabt101
Summary: When someone from the future arrives in Central City, mystery arrives with them.Based on DC Comics characters and the TV show, The Flash (2014). I only own the story, ideas, and original characters.A/N: I first wrote Chapter 1 as a Tap story, so excuse the short length. Happy reading 👍





	Flash Time | Out of Flash Time

**Chapter 1A**  
  
  
CCPD  
  
Barry Allen, sitting in a room full of Central City's finest, impatiently looking at his watch from time to time. He suddenly feels as if something is about to happen, or is it supposed to? He can't quite distinguish the two.  
  
His phone beeps. It's Cisco Ramon.  
  
CISCO: Just got an alert for potential metahuman activity.  
BARRY: I'm in a meeting. Can't be there.  
CISCO: Sure, it's not like you're the fastest man alive! Reminds me of the meme- how you are the fastest man alive but still late to your work 😂  
BARRY: Fastest, but I can't be in two places at once. That's Reverse Flash's thing. And I'm at work right now.  
CISCO: I'm going to notify my other two favorite speedsters, then. Enjoy!  
  
Wally's phone beeps. It's Cisco Ramon.

WALLY: Alright, I'm going to be there in a Kid Flash!  
CISCO: Stop that 🙄  
WALLY: He he he 🤪  
  
  
**Chapter 1B**  
  
  
Team Flash arrives at the scene and finds the area completely destroyed, no one is around.  
JESSY QUICK: (making air quotes) "Potential meta-human activity" huh?  
Cisco smiles nervously.  
All of a sudden everything stops and Wally notices, from the corner of his eyes, something is coming towards them. It's a burning car!  
WALLY screams: Watch out!  
  
Cisco uses his Vibe blast to push the car back to where it came from, a blind guy who seems to be muttering some words. Wally and Jessy had a lot of time to get Cisco out of the car's way, which is why it seemed reasonable to the two speedsters to let Cisco use his power first. They trust their teammate.

CISCO: He's throwing stuff around with his mind, like a Jedi! Blind Vader? Like that name?  
He asks proudly.  
Wally ignores Cisco's bad-guy-name for the blind guy, WALLY: (to Cisco) Okay, throw your Vibe blast thingy again and distract that guy, me and Jessy are going to throw lightning strikes.  
  
Team Flash defeats the blind guy, but for a metahuman with Jedi like power he didn't seem that difficult for Team Flash. It's almost as if he is okay with being caught and he has finished whatever he was trying to do. Something peaceful about this guy, Cisco thinks, even though he seems dangerous.  
  
  
**Chapter 1C  
  
  
**JESSY QUICK: 1 minute!  
She says with disbelief.  
WALLY: I'm sorry.  
  
The blind guy is sitting with his hands tied behind his back, muttering something.  
  
JESSY QUICK: 1 minute! I'm never gonna talk to you!  
  
BLIND GUY: (muttering, his eyes wide open filled with surprise, hope, and tears- almost all at the same time) I see...Three futures ahead...  
  
WALLY: I said I'm sorry.  
CISCO interrupts them: What are you two arguing about? Fight only lasted for few seconds.  
  
BLIND GUY: meet back to past...  
  
CISCO: (encouragingly) I mean, where's your power couple spirit?  
JESSY QUICK: I deserved better. 1 minute!  
CISCO: Okay, now I don't wanna know...(He looks away with a nervous smile scratching the back of his head, thinking to himself that he probably has overstepped his boundaries when he asked about the couple's personal life.)  
  
BLIND GUY: Past I see, I see..dome... 2 in 1.. light..  
  
WALLY: I'm really sorry, I mean it. I got carried away with Kid Flash popularity. It was fun though yesterday. A fun surprise party disguised as a metahuman alert, how was I supposed to know!  
  
BLIND GUY: Meet back to past... 1 in 2, 2 in 1.. Fool, I see.. hope .. evil.. evil saviors.. saviors of evil..hidden Gem...  
  
JESSY QUICK: 1 minute! That's like forever for a speedster and you should know that 'cause you're a speedster too!  
  
Now Cisco notices the blind guy's weird murmurs, CISCO: Guys, you hearing this?  
He is blind but he keeps saying he "sees", ironic, Cisco thinks.  
  
WALLY: I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I'm going to make it up to you however you want, babe.  
  
BLIND GUY: Family of dome, dome of families.. Hope and fool's hope, see I see, flying, speeding light, planet full..one of the last nows..  
He keeps repeating these words and phrases.  
  
CISCO: Guys!  
WALLY: Yeah, (he turns and only makes out the "three futures" and "Family" part) what do you think?  
JESSY QUICK: I'd say he's crazy if it wasn't Central City.  
CISCO: I agree, something about him. (He looks puzzled) Can't put a finger on it.  
WALLY: Let Barry know. We keep him in Star Labs for now.  
CISCO: Okay.  
  
JESSY QUICK: You better make it up to me, Wally.  
  
  
**Chapter 1D**  
  
  
Somewhere outside Central City...  
  
Waverider, A time ship from future appears in the dark forest out of nowhere. Comes out of the ship a speedster with his red and white suit.  
  
UNKNOWN SPEEDSTER: Are you sure, Gideon?  
GIDEON (AI): I'm sure. This is 2019, exactly where you wanted to be.  
UNKNOWN SPEEDSTER: Exactly where and when I'm supposed to be.  
He corrects the AI.  
GIDEON (AI): Do you remember who you are, what you are...  
  
  
  
UNKNOWN SPEEDSTER: I'm Bart Allen, grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash. And I'm the Future Flash. (!)

⌛️⌛️⌛️

  
Something happened..Or was it supposed to happen? Barry can't quite distinguish the two..

**Author's Note:**

> I post new chapters only on Wattpad. If you like Chapter 1, follow me on Wattpad and whenever I update chapters on there you will be notified. My Wattpad username is the same: sabt101. Thank you and happy reading 👍


End file.
